This Love
by DracoMakesMeSwoon
Summary: This is a romantic drama of Draco Malfoy & a newly discovered girl who takes his breath away. Who ever thought Draco's 5th year would be this eventful? In the end....well, you'll see. [Not stealing credit from JKR. Doesnt follow OOTP.]
1. Chapter 1: Hello Gorgeous

Draco's piercing blue eyes glided over people as he made his way towards the Great Hall. He quietly laughed to himself while he thought about how no matter how much people tried, nobody looked quite as good as him.

_It's because I'm a pureblood_, he thought.

He just kept on walking; walking and looking. His eyes moved swiftly from person to person, when they landed on **her**. He stopped dead in his tracks, causing a few people behind him to run into him.

_Hello, gorgeous_, he thought.

He had noticed a girl walking down the hallway, alone. She had shoulder length silky brown hair, that edged in towards her face making her features soften and stand out. Her bangs swooped low to the left over her face; covering a little of her celery colored eyes. Her nose was small, just small enough to fit perfectly with her face. Her plush red lips were glossy, probably from lip gloss. She had pearl earrings in and a necklace to mach, beautiful with her Slytherin school uniform. Her uniform seemed to be made exactly for her slender body, hugging her curves just enough so you could see them but not so much that she looked like a slut. Draco thought this must be the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen at Hogwarts.

_How had I never noticed her_, he thought.

Gathering himself together, he quickened his pace to catch up with her. Just as he was about to say, "Hello, my name is Draco Malfoy, care to join me at breakfast?" she turned down the next corridor, never even noticing him. Depressed he couldn't meet such a beautiful girl, he walked into the Great Hall, deciding that he would try to meet up with her soon again.

He had quite a melancholy way of eating his breakfast, wondering why in the world he was getting this upset about not meeting a girl. All he did was take one look and he was hooked.

_Merlin's beard! What is wrong with me?_ he thought.


	2. Chapter 2: So Time Went

With every corner he turned around; every corridor he walked through, every classroom he passed, he hoped with all of his heart that she would bump into him. Notice him. Just something. Whenever he didn't see her, he couldn't even explain to himself how he felt. Was it jealousy? Jealousy that he couldn't give his eyes such a wonderful treat? Was it anger? Anger that he couldn't talk to her and have her attention? He spent the whole day tense, alert, and day dreaming about this one girl. With all hopes gone, he returned to a rather obnoxious game of exploding snap in the common room. He hadn't even had a glance of this girl the whole entire day.

_What the hell_, he thought. _How could somebody disappear like that?_

Draco slumped down onto the couch. His book bag slowly slid off of the cool, smooth, leather couch and made a soft _plop!_ when it hit the floor. He rubbed his eyes and sat there for a few moments, eyes closed, thinking about everything. Everything his mind could possibly think of.

"You alright, mate? You seem a bit off, today." asked Goyle.

"I'm fine." replied Draco bluntly as he got up and started pacing. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anybody. Unless of course…

He suddenly stopped. This girl was a Slytherin.

_She's a Slytherin,_ he thought. _How could I have been so stupid?_

All he would have to do was wait for her to enter the common room and then talk to her. It was so simple! How could he not have remembered she was a Slytherin? After all, he had stared at her quite intently. Putting his plan into action, Draco positioned himself in such a way on the couch that he could see everybody who entered the common room and where they went. Also, in such a way, that he was uncomfortable so he wouldn't fall asleep.

So went the time. 10 minutes…30 minutes…1 hour…

Then she walked in.

Draco jumped up before he even knew what he was doing. He stood there for a moment, looking around. Everybody in the common room had retired except himself and two fourth-years, doing some difficult Potions homework. The girl, taken back by Draco's jumpy behavior, stood staring at him. "Erm, are you alright?" she asked.

The sound of her voice made Draco feel a way he had never felt before. He looked at her, taking her in, ever last bit of her. He felt his pants grow a little tighter in the front as he looked at her waist. He blushed a little and then said, "Erm, yes, yes. Fine. I'm Draco Malfoy."

"I'm Katarinna Doll." she replied with a little smile.

**hope you like it so far.**


End file.
